duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)
"Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)" is a live cover song that appeared on the B-side to Duran Duran's 1984 number one single "The Reflex". About the song The song was originally recorded by Steve Harley and Cockney Rebel and released on the album The Best Years of Our Lives. It reached number one in the UK Singles Chart in February 1975. The song has been reissued three times: a 1992 release reached Number 46; a 1995 release reached Number 33; and a 30th anniversary remix in 2005 reached Number 55. It was used as part of the soundtrack to the 1997 film The Full Monty and the 2003 film Blackball. It was also used in a Marks and Spencer advertisement in 2006. Duran Duran version The song was frequently covered by Duran Duran in their concerts in the early 1980s. Steve Harley even joined them onstage on at least one occasion to sing and play guitar. A recording of one of these live performances, from 1982 at London's Hammersmith Odeon, was used as the B-side to "The Reflex". The unedited full recording of this performance was included on the official live DVD/CD release Hammersmith '82!. In 1994, Duran Duran's cover version appeared on the soundtrack to the movie Threesome. The following year it was included as a B-side on the band's "Perfect Day" CD singles, with artwork printed as "Come Up and See Me (Make Me Smile)". The reunited Duran Duran brought the song back as a surprise encore at their 28 May, 2005 homecoming gig at the Birmingham Football Ground, to the delight of the 28,000 fans in attendance. (Harley was invited to perform with them, but was unable to attend.Steve Harley - 2005 Diary Archive) Other versions British pop duo Erasure included the song on their 2003 covers album Other People's Songs. Their version of "Make Me Smile" hit number fourteen in the UK, and climbed to number fifty-eight in Germany. Another cover by The Wedding Present was released on the Three Songs EP in 1990. Lyrics Written by Steve Harley You've done it all, you've broken every code And pulled the Rebel to the floor You spoilt the game, no matter what you say For only metal-what a bore! Blue eyes, blue eyes, how come you tell so many lies? Come up and see me, make me smile or do what you want, runnin' wild. There's nothing left, all gone and run away Maybe you'll tarry for a while It's just a test, a game for us to play Win or lose, it's hard to smile Resist, resist, it's from yourself you have to hide. Come up and see me, make me smile or do what you want, runnin' wild. INSTRUMNTAL There ain't any more, you've taken everything From my belief in Mother Earth How can you ignore my faith in everything Cause' I know what faith is and what it's worth Away, away, and don't say maybe you'll try. Come up and see me, make me smile or do what you want, runnin' wild. Ohhhhhhhhh la la la Ohhhhhhhhh la la la ohhhhhh Come up and see me, make me smile or do what you want, runnin' wild. Ohhhhhhhhh la la la Ohhhhhhhhh la la la ohhhhhh Come up and see me, make me smile See also *Duran Duran - Song List References Category:Duran Duran B-Sides Category:Cover songs